pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CoinsCP
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Clamshot page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless your are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS, Grammar, Punctuation, Spelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 00:06, February 25, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Hello, and welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki!! I'm Maddyfae! I may be able to answer some questions you have, so write on my talkpage, if you want anything. :) My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 02:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Uhh, sorry. You are a bit to new here. I will let you when you get settled in. If I let everyone, the series will start to get annoingly big and people(faddy) will make us delete them all. I don't want that to happen. So, no. Jisu Lee(talk) First of all, welcome to the wiki. I hope you contribute good stories and characters into the future:) [[User:Daisy56|'Totally Insane']][megamind: the only thing bigger than his head is his ego] 13:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Your Pictures Look kid, we do not accept cheaply edited pictures on here as characters. Look at our policies for more info here. Pull something like that again and you will be blocked. I'm sorry if I sound rude, but a lot of new users are getting on my nerves. No offence, it's just...gaahhh. [[User:Daisy56|'Totally Insane']][megamind: the only thing bigger than his head is his ego] 22:04, March 11, 2011 (UTC) If you don't like the polices, leave. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 22:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) You don't delete anything on your talkpage unless it's vandalism. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 22:16, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Technically it is vandalism. ~Clamshot (Talk, Fliphooks Contribution Ceremony) 22:18, March 11, 2011 (UTC) : Are you calling me and Daisy vandals? And how is it vandalism. Explain this accusation. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 23:43, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think there's an explanation necessary; I believe it's just a weak excuse to delete your messages. Like Scuba said, you don't delete what people put on your talkpage unless it's spam. [[User:American che|'American che']]{not the face!} 02:22, March 12, 2011 (UTC) The "You've Been Warned." part is a part of his signature. It's just a funny thing he put in his signature. All You Need 22:41, March 11, 2011 (UTC) It's part of my signature. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 00:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I hate it when people act like they know everything on here. Stop trying to act like you're 0one of the top users on here. Because you ''aren't. [[User:Daisy56|'Totally Insane']][megamind: the only thing bigger than his head is his ego] 02:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) You've been blocked for one week for insubordination and rudeness. Good day to you. [[User:Daisy56|'Totally Insane']][megamind: the only thing bigger than his head is his ego] 18:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, umm..... did you edit my page Phineas and Ferb Volume 3? :Sorry, I edited it because it never had a Consent template on it and made me think I was allowed to edit it. Next time, add on your page. ~Let's Party! Or get kicked in the face...Or look at a ceremony blog on another wiki! 19:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :How are you editting, weren't you blocked? Or did it lift already? 23:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :It seems Daisy just said she blocked me but forgot to actually carry out the option of blocking me. ~Let's Party! Or get kicked in the face...Or look at a ceremony blog on another wiki! 23:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, your not fooling anyone. That "Anon" who supposedly "vandalized" your page was you trying to delete your own talkpage. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 23:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Movie thing Hey, I don't how to leave a link on a blog post, so I'm sending you the link for your movie on your talk page. Benedict the Worm Dark Traveler (talk) 03:10, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You comment on it, duh. It's at the bottom of the page. You tell me there and I put it on the blog post. It's like a kitty in a 14:56, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Meeting When does the meeting begin? Dark Traveler (talk) 23:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Now. It's like a kitty in a 23:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Meeting Sorry, but my hotel's internet ain't letting me on the chatbox. Is the meeting terribly important? - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 01:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is. It's like a kitty in a 01:03, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, what's going on? Can I input anything on here? - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 01:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for missing meeting. i had a church thing. [[User:Jisu Lee|entering the 2ND DIMENSION]] [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''Awsome!]]User:Jisu Lee/To do List 04:06, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Meeting Okay. Why? [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] Phineas and 2 11:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) About teh chat room.... We are done with wars, so please no evil people on the chat room. OK? entering the 2ND DIMENSION'' [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''Awsome!]]User:Jisu Lee/To do List 04:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Glad but confused I am SO relieved the Mashupovie was uncanceled, I knew my delay comment would be true! Anyways, when will the new meeting start? Also, I tried to get on the page, but I don't know how! Could you tell me how, and I need a message on MY talk page Clam. Also, please tell me that that horrid Youtube video was taken down. And also, why is the mashupoive un-canceled? Just want to know. EDIT: By put on normal page, do you mean on the wiki? I tried the IRC by the way, it sucks, at least for me, either that or I don't know how to work it. :( Dark Traveler (talk) 03:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Three final questions, 1. Is the new meeting going to be an editable page, live chat, IRC chat, or something totally different? 2. What time zone do you live in? I live in the Pacific timezone, so I need to know what time zone you live in so that I can come to the wiki at the correct time, are you behind or ahead of me what number of hours? 3. Is the meeting an A.M or P.m meeting? Dark Traveler (talk) 05:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) What the heck?! Why are you leaving the wiki? What did Pablo do this time to make you mad? Earlier today, you were happy and chipper, but right now you seem to be furious over something Pablo and Phineas99 did, tell me what happened, I'll do what you asked them to do, just don't cancel the mashupovie. Dark Traveler (talk) 03:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) PABLO WON'T DO ME A FAVOR. I NEEDED AN EDIT AT HERE AND THEY WON'T LISTEN. THEY START GETTING RUDE. RUDE RUDE RUDE RUDE RUDE What was the edit? Dark Traveler (talk) 03:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC) REPLACING THE TWO VIDEOS IN IT. PUT THE FULL VERSION IN THE INFOBOX, AND MOVIE VERSION IN BACKGROUND INFORMATION. It's like a kitty in a 03:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, apparently you wanted the italics changed to normal, right? Dark Traveler (talk) 03:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes. It's like a kitty in a 03:27, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Why do you want these edits in the first place?Dark Traveler (talk) 03:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) They make the page look better and more easier to browse through. Earlier I had no idea that the full version was on the page due to the movie version in the infobox. It's like a kitty in a 03:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't think there's any trouble with it and besides, the movie hasn't been out that long, it'll take a while before this info that you seek is obtained easily, right now, it's impossible to find these videos in the format that you want. Be patient, give it a few weeks and message the Admins over there on the canon wiki if you see what you're looking for. There's no need to leave the wiki and throw away everything you've worked for, Clam, during Sunday's fanwar you behaved like this and nearly lost everything, don't lose what you've got left, make amends with Pablo, or just ignore the guy in the first place, don't request his services if he dosen't want to fulfill them or if he will adamantly refuse everytime. Get the mashupoive back on track, and this time, get the meeting ready in a custom wiki made just for our meeting, Pablo suggested the idea, we should use it, despite what he's done to us previously. Dark Traveler (talk) 03:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Meeting (2) Did the meeting take place last night? Did I miss it? Dark Traveler (talk) 16:31, August 12, 2011 (UTC) It started last night and has not ended yet... It's like a kitty in a 17:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) WHY WAS I BLOCKED? ALL FANON CHARACTER MASHUPOVIE USERS PLEASE GO TO w:c:meeting:Fanon Character Mashupovie FOR THE MEETING WHILE BLOCKED. It's like a kitty in a 19:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Re:ways to annoy One word: Yes. [[User:Jisu Lee|entering the 2ND DIMENSION]] [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''Awsome!]]User:Jisu Lee/To do List 03:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you may use her! Just give me credit! :) -[[User:Maddyfae|'And here I thought you couldn't spell platypus without us...]]''Well, you could, it'd just be platyp.'' 20:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can make another webchat Hi Clam, this is Agent P rocks2272's alt. You can edit and create another webchat that Phineas and Ferb are in.MBSAV is cool 1246743 (talk) 01:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) YYYYOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Hey, I need a partner for something I'm doing. It's called Platypus Guns. It's a paradoy of the 1988 film Young Guns. If you agree, you will need to do the following things: Research Young Guns looks,ways of talk,and scenes. Come up with good new scenes. Thanks! Contact me if you agree.Haloislegengary77 (talk) 04:52, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks OK, thanks anyway. I'll make you famous!Haloislegengary77 (talk) 18:30, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I saw what you put on Goldy's wall, and I deleted it for you. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Spatula.']]...I mean Maddyfae... I should've known with the context and all... 21:21, May 7, 2012 (UTC)